It's Been Such A Good Day Kakashi Songfic
by xXgokouyangXx
Summary: 18 year old Hana  not Inuzuka Kiba's sister!  is in love with the Copy Ninja. How will it turn out?


I do not own Naruto. I only own my character! I do not own the song either! Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi and the song belongs to K-Pop artist IU and her agency LOEN Entertainment!

Name: Kim, Hana (flower)

Age: 18 (Kakashi's age is 26)

Height: 5 6" (Kakashi's height is 5 9")

Bio: Father is Korean, Mother is Japanese; both are deceased

Rank: Chunin

Village: Konoha

Looks:  
>.comimage/anime%20teen%20girl/kitmitz89/Anime%?o=86

~Story~

Hi there! My name is Kim, Hana. I am here at the Konoha Lirbrary looking to a certain someone. His name is Hatake, Kakashi. I know, he's too old for me, but hey, I'm 18 now. I use to have a huge crush on him when I was 13. He helped me study Ninjutsu, in exchange for me teaching him Korean language. As we grew close enough as brother and sister, I found myself falling in love with him. We sometimes have awkward moments, which I wish would last forever. Here I am in the romance section of the library. I got myself ready so he can see the pretty side of me:  
>.comimage/anime%20pretty%?o=261

There he is, Hatake, Kakashi-oppa (big brother), looking for those Icha Icha Paradise books. I look at the shelf across him, our backs facing each other. He seems to notice me...as I was going to confront him, the librarian's pet Parrot comes flying and lands on my right shoulder. I love talking to the librarian's pet Parrot and telling him all about Kakashi-oppa. But today wasn't a good time to talk to him.

Parrot: Saranghae yo, oppa...(I love you, big brother)

Oh no, he did NOT say what I think he just said...

Kakashi froze from his reading. He leaves the library without even looking at me.

I stood there lifelessly...I can't BELIEVE what just happened...

I leave the library sulking...

~Good Day by IU~  
><strong>Eojjeom ireoke haneureun deo paran geonji<br>Oneoulttara wae barameun tto wanbyeokhanji  
>Geunyang moreuneun cheok hana motdeureun cheok<br>Jiwobeorin cheok ttan yaegil sijakhalkka  
>Amu mal motage immatchulkka<strong>

_Why is the sky so much bluer than I thought it'd be?  
>Why does the breeze today feel as perfect as can be?<br>Pretending not to know, pretending not to hear,  
>Should we try to forget and just change the subject?<br>Should we just kiss right now, and not say a word?_

Why do you walk away?...oppa...

**Nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo  
>Heureuji motage tto saljjak useo<br>Naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji  
>Oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro<br>Hanbeondo motaetdeon mal  
>Ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal<br>Naneunyo oppaga joheungeol  
>Eotteokhae<br>**  
><em>Tears start to gather, so I raise my head.<br>I try to smile so they don't start to fall.  
>Why are you like this now? What are you saying to me?<br>All of the things we've talked about have flown away.  
>Crying aloud, with you here,<br>Unexpected words started to escape me.  
>I like you, Big Brother, I like you!<br>..What to do?_

Nan Dang sin neul joh ahaeyo, Kakashi-oppa...nan jeongmal dang sineul joh ahaeyo... (I like you, Kakashi-oppa...I really like you...)

I leave to go home.

**Saero bakkwin nae meoriga byeolloyeonneunji  
>Ipgo nawatdeon osi silsuyeotdeon geonji<br>Ajik moreuneun cheok gieok an naneun cheok  
>Amu ireopdeon geotcheoreom gureobolkka<br>Geunyang nagajago yaegihalkka**

_Was my new hairstyle something that you didn't like?  
>Am I wearing clothes that don't really suit the real me?<br>Pretending not to know, Pretending to forget,  
>Should I just pretend like nothing ever happened?<br>Should I just say that we both should go out?_

Am I too pretty to look at? Do I look weird now? Why can't we just go out? I'm already 18, why can't we just tell each other how we feel? Why do we have to pretend like nothing happened?

**Nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo  
>Heureuji motage tto saljjak useo<br>Naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji  
>Oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro<br>Hanbeondo motaetdeon mal  
>Ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal<br>Naneunyo oppaga joheungeol  
>(Hyu) eotteokhae<br>**  
><em>Tears start to gather, so I raise my head.<br>I try to smile so they don't start to fall.  
>Why are you like this now? What are you saying to me?<br>All of the things we've talked about have flown away.  
>Crying aloud, with you here,<br>Unexpected words started to escape me.  
>I like you, Big Brother, I like you!<br>(sigh) ..What to do?_

*Flashback*

Hana (13)

Kakashi (21)

Hana: I can't climb a tree without using my hands Kakashi-oppa!

Kakashi: Well, you're gonna have to learn how to if you want to to become a Chunin.

Hana: (sigh) Okay...

~4 hours later~

Hana: (up on a tree branch, hanging upside down) Look! Look oppa! I did it, I did it!

Kakashi: ...That's great Hana-chan...

Hana: Oppa, pay attention! You can read your perverted book later!

Kakashi: It's not perverted, its literature.

Hana:...yeah...sure...(looses balance) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Kakashi hastily catches Hana and both fall onto the ground with him on top of her*

*Both stare at each others' eyes*

*The space between them is getting smaller*

Kakashi: (comes back to his senses) (blushes a little) ...sorry... (gets off of Hana) ...I have to go, see ya...

Hana: (blushing) Wait, oppa! Come back!...Kakashi-oppa...

*End of Flashback*

**Ireon nareul bogo geureon seulpeun mareun  
>Haji marayo (haji marayo)<br>Cheoreomneun geonji jogeum dunhan geonji  
>Mideul suga eomneun geollyo<strong>

_Don't say those kind of things,  
>While you look down at me, with the saddest look. (With the saddest look.)<br>Am I childish? Or just a slow thinker?  
>This is so unbelievable!<em>

*evening time*

*Knock Knock*

I go open the door. And there I see who I've longed to be with...

Kakashi: ...can I come in?...

Hana: ...uh y-yeah...

*awkward silence*

Kakashi: ...look, sorry I walked out at the library...I was kinda in a hurry for mission, you know how I'm always late and all, I just wanted to be on time for once...

Hana: Oh, I see...it's okay...I understand... (thinking: You're really bad at lying Kakashi-oppa...)

Kakashi:...yeah...look...I really like you and all, but you're too young for me right now...I'll wait till you're a little older...we could get in serious trouble if people find see us together...I gotta go, goodnight...(heading towards the door)

Hana: (runs after him before he reaches the door and hugs him from behind) Saranghae yo, Kakashi-oppa... (I love you Kakashi-oppa...)

*Kakashi gently breaks from the hug and turns around to face her*

Kakashi: (pats her head) I'm sorry Hana... (leaves)

*Hana stands in place, in tears*

**Nunmureun naoneunde hwaljjak useo  
>Ne apeul makgoseo mak keuge useo<br>Naega wae ireonueunji bukkeureomdo eomneunji  
>Jajonsimeun gopge jeobeo haneur wiro<br>Hanbeondo motaetdeonmal  
>Eojjeomyeon dasin motal baro geo mal<br>Naneunyo oppaga  
>Joheungeol<br>(Aiku, hanadul)**

**I'm in my dream!  
>(It's too beautiful beautiful day)<br>(Make it a good day)  
>(Just don't make me cry)<strong>

_Even though I'm crying, I try to smile.  
>I try to block your way, with a big smile.<br>Why am I acting bold? Do I not have any shame?  
>I fold up my pride, and throw it up to the sky.<br>The words that I've never said,  
>The words I might never get to say again,<br>I like you, Big Brother, I like you.  
>(Ready, one, two, three.)<em>

I'm in my dream!  
>(It's too beautiful. Beautiful day.)<br>(Make it a good day.)  
>(Just don't make me cry.)<p>

Its okay oppa, I understand...it won't be long until I turn 20. So wait for me...

Saranghae yo, oppa...

**Ireoke joheun nal**

_It's been such a Good Day._


End file.
